Reincarnation
by RueRenRa
Summary: Seorang kakek dan penantiannya...


**Reincarnation**

**Warning:** non-Riren, OoC, alur cepat, pendek, gaje, authornya benar-benar maksain buat nulis, dan lain-lain. Begitulah...

Hanya pelampiasan diantara kisah 'reinkarnasi' yang berakhir pada umur yang tak terlalu terpaut jauh. Hmm, kakek Levi? XD

* * *

Terlalu lama, bukan begitu?

Pikir seorang kakek tua sembari duduk di kursi rodanya. Mata keabu-abuannya menatap datar pada luar jendela, menghiraukan suara bising para lansia lainnya yang sedang sibuk diurus oleh para pengasuh.

Apa ia juga sama? Menunggu di kursi rodanya? Entah dimana, mungkin sepasang mata hijau itu juga sedang menanti sepertinya. Mungkin sembari menghitung rintik hujan, atau menatap nanar pada pemandangan yang tampak terlalu menyilaukan oleh sinar mentari yang sedang tepat berada di tengah. Atau malah, ia sedang sibuk menerawang langit malam. Bertanya-tanya apakah sebenarnya warna langit hitam atau sedikit keunguan.

Levi Rivaille, tersenyum kecil. Lalu kembali menekuk bibirnya yang penuh keriput itu.

Terlalu lama...

Berapa tahun, ya? Pikir kakek tua itu sekali lagi. Berpuluh-puluh tahun agaknya. Semenjak pertama kalinya ia diserang oleh seluruh mimpi buruk itu. Ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya itu bukan mimpi, tapi masa lalunya di kehidupan sebelum ini. Persetan saja dengan ucapan para dokter itu. Tidak, itu pasti bukan efek trauma pasca perang seperti yang mereka ucapkan. Karena semua terlalu nyata, terlalu berplot.

Terlalu beremosi. Sampai-sampai terkadang ia terbangun sembari meneteskan air mata.

Levi terpengkur dalam keheningan lagi.

Mata hijau... Mata hijau...

Berlumuran darah.

Di mimpinya yang paling terakhir, sebelum mimpi-mimpi itu akhirnya berhenti meneror hidup kakek tua itu, ia ingat dengan jelas. Tentang seorang pemuda-ya, si pemilik mata hijau itu, berambut coklat, bersimbah darah-entah darah siapa, tapi karena itu tidak menguap, maka jelas itu darah manusia. Dan berucap lirih padanya. Levi berkedip. Ya, nadanya saat itu sedikit parau, seperti menahan paru-paru yang hendak pecah. Juga tersedat. Tapi yang paling membekas di memorinya adalah ucapan terakhir pemuda itu.

"H-heichou, sampai-ber-temu... lagi, ya?"

Kemudian diiringi air mata, yang lagi-lagi ia lupa keluar dari siapa.

Ber-te-mu.

Levi mendongakan kepala. Mengeja kalimat itu baik-baik di dalam kepalanya.

Tapi sampai saat ini, mereka tak pernah sempat bertatap muka. Atau tidak? Mungkin ketika dulu sekali, diantara mayat-mayat para tentara musuh yang ia lewati, ada wajah pemuda itu. Atau ketika ia sedang mengantri di suatu tempat, mereka tak sempat saling mengenal. Atau mungkin di salah satu berita di tv, yang seringkali hanya sebagai 'pengisi suara' di rumahnya yang dulu, selagi kakek tua itu entah mengerjakan sesuatu yang lain.

Dengan susah payah kakek tua itu mengambil nafas dalam. Namun tercekat di tengah jalan. Mata abu-abu itu melotot, otot-otot wajahnya menegang. Setelah beberapa kali berusaha, akhirnya ia kembali mendapatkan aliran udaranya. Saat itu Levi menyadari sesuatu yang penting. Pancaran matanya meredup.

Ah, sang pencabut nyawa rupanya tak ingin menangguhkan umurnya lagi. Pikir kakek tua itu sembari membuang nafas di tengah kesusahannya.

Mungkin di kehidupan selanjutnya. Gumamnya terlampau lirih. Ya, ya, ia hanya kurang beruntung saja.

Untuk dapat menatap mata hijau itu, mengelus helai kecoklatan rambutnya, mendengar suaranya. Atau, hanya untuk sekedar saling melempar senyum saja.

Ia... hanya kurang beruntung.

"Aaron, bisakah kau membawa tuan Levi ke sini? Jika terlau lama di sana akan kurang baik untuk tubuhnya. Terlalu panas."

Suara teriakan seorang pengasuh wanita masuk ke telinganya, diiringi suara sorang pemuda yang menjawab 'oke' dengan terlalu semangat. Levi tak berniat menolehkan kepalanya ketika seseorang mendorong kursi rodanya berputar arah, bergabung dengan para lansia yang lain. Diam saja ketika tiba-tiba kursi rodanya dihentikan di dekat meja utama. Tapi ia tak dapat menahan matanya yang melotot kaget, ketika kepala pemuda yang mendorong kursi rodanya itu menunjukan diri.

Rambutnya kecoklatan, mata hijaunya bening memikat.

"Yak, tuan Levi, anda berada di sini, ya?" ujar pemuda itu disertai senyum terlampau manis. Amat manis, sampai begitu menyakitkan bagi jantungnya. "Namaku Aaron, pengasuh baru di sini. Salam kenal!"

"E-ren?"

Si pemuda mengulum senyum. "Aaron, sir. Salam kenal~!" ulangnya yang maklum jika namanya sampai salah diucapkan oleh veteran perang itu. Kan, sudah tua... Pikirnya geli.

Mata Levi kini melotot ngeri.

"E-ren." eja Levi sekali lagi, sebelum roboh begitu saja tepat di kaki sang pemuda.

Aaron, seketika itu juga berteriak.

* * *

Aaron masih tak bisa menghentikan air mata yang turun dari pelupuk matanya. Mendadak ia seperti terserang teror. Begitu takut, begitu merasa bersalah. Bagaimana ketika Levi jatuh tepat di kakinya, atau sepasang mata yang melotot begitu kesakitan. Meninggal di tempat, serangan jantung kata mereka.

Dalam gelungan selimut hangat, pemuda itu menggigil. Percuma, percuma! Lalu terdengar jeritan. Sebanyak apapun ia meyakinkan dirinya, jika kematian itu hanya seperti kematian-kematian yang lain, tapi perasaan berdosa yang bercokol di dadanya tak juga menghilang. Seakan memang ialah yang membunuh kakek tua itu.

Ia merintih, menutup telinganya erat-erat.

Ada yang tak benar di sini...

Tapi apa?

Iris hijau itu berputar cepat terlampau panik.

Apa? Apa?!

Jawabannya... Ah, Aaron tak akan pernah tahu. Karena berbeda dengan si tua yang kini sudah terbaring tenang di pusaranya, agaknya pemuda itu tak 'diberkahi' seluruh mimpi masa lalu itu.

Atau... Para dokter itu benar? Seluruh hal yang dimimpikan oleh Levi hanyalah akibat traumatik pasca perang?

Ah, sungguh malang nasib kakek tua itu.

**The End**

* * *

Done dengan begitu menyedihkannya...Q_Q. *meratapi ending yang maksa abis

Sudah! Aku memang nggak bakat buat kisah mengharukan. Sudah! WB silmalan ini biar saja nempol terus di kepalaku. Sudaaahhh! Biar saja aku sakit kepala teruuusss! T_T *dianya malah curhat -_-*

Kangen JeanEre... Ada yang mau menuliskan mereka lagi nggak, ya?*kluk*

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya membaca...*masih mewek*


End file.
